Demon shard
by darkshadowmoon
Summary: a girl who doesnt know who she is or why shes here but she knows one thing something evil is after her and she will destory it and something precious to her


**Demon Shard  
by  
DarkShadowMoon  
**

"Mom I'm leaving to Lake Yakama ill come back in a few weeks!" Mevien said as she grabbed her bags and began to walk down the stairs to the front door then grabbed her jacket and fixed her clothes "Only 7am"she muttered as she put on her sandals. Her mom looked at her with soft blue eyes "but I was hoping that you would only be away for a week not weeks are you really going to swim for that long" she asked as she passed her daughter two more bags and gave her a hug "are you taking your car?" she asked softly. Mevien smiled and nodded "yes ma, and no ma I plan on swimming eating napping swimming ride relax maybe go shopping see kagome and stay over her house" she said softly as she hugged her mother back "well I'm leaving ill talk to you tomorrow" she said softly as she walked outside to her car a Red SUV. She waved to her mother then started to drive down to the lake where her summer house was "honey i'm home" she yelled as she started to unpack all her stuff and made it lay them down near the lack and looked out towards the lake Where the son sets "beautiful" she said as her eyes sparkled.

Mevien smiled and started to take off her clothes she had a beautiful black bikini with red out lines all her stuff was near the lake with water proof Ziploc bags she put her clothes up and walked into the water slowly. The wind blew and the tree's leaves rustled Mevien shivered she had a strange feeling that she was being watched, Her black hair flowed in the wind her purple eyes sparkled with angelic red. Mevien dived in the water with a smile then swam around slowly her eyes wide then jumped up. Slowly a bunch of small water fairies' grabbed her things and threw them into the water and giggled before diving into the water and disappearing but eight fairies smiled and looked at her then turned into a necklace with six element colors and dropped into her bag "master will be pleased to have his daughter's demon awakened" one whispered to the others and smiled.  
Mevien heard a splash and turned around 'Her Things!' "Oh god" she began to swim toward her things to try to gather all of them before they went to the bottom of the lake. But as she swam towards them A Whirl pool came from nowhere and started to suck her in with all her stuff and she screamed then the world turned blue then black then out of no where she was on a beach with all her things surrounding her as she sat up she noticed she had a necklace around her neck it was beautiful necklace but how did it get there. Moments later A girl with soft brown eyes in a orange and yellow kimono came out of nowhere with a bunch of flowers coming to her and smiling "Oh your awake good master Jraken said you would die my name is Rin" she laid flowers around Mevien. A green small toad ran after Rin"Child…oh dear god" he said softly as he watched Mevien. Sesshomaru sat on a rock watching the whole thing the human woman seemed to be quite calm even if she was from kagomes time. Mevien stood and stretched watching the toad then looked at Sesshomaru instantly feeling herself being watched" My name is Mevien Rin" she said gently as she reached down and petted Rin. Rin smiled and showed a flower" I picked this for you." she said softly holding it up for Mevien to take. Jraken rolled his eyes "stupid girls" he walked to lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stepped over Jraken and walked to the girls calmly "you don't seem to be scared of demons why?" he asked calmly staring at the human girl named Mevien. Mevien took the flower and tucked it behind her aero I don't know I just feel rather relaxed now then ever I guess" she said softly and stared at the silver haired man and tilted her head, Her purple and red eyes watch everyone . Rin giggled "your eyes are so pretty" she said softly. Sesshomaru stared into meviens eyes and watched her "you will travel with us" he said calmly then turned around and went to his tree 


End file.
